Messages to No One
by uninspired me
Summary: The clock is ticking, and Puck is running out of time. This is one time he can't afford not to score. One-shot. Sequel to Messages from No One. But was written before I decided to expand it.


_Summary:The clock is ticking, and Puck is running out of time. This is one time he can't afford not to score. Adult One-shot. Possibly a Two-shot. Sequel to Messages from No One. But it can stand on its own._

_Warnings: Mostly dirty talk (kinda). Mild smut (kinda)_

_Author's Note: I didn't have any plans to continue 'Messages from No One', but this idea came to me, and it seemed kinda fun. It's not exactly a sequel, since it can be read individually. As I said last time, I have basically no experience writing smut, but hopefully this is okay. It's mostly dirty talk. Rachel Berry style. I kinda just churned this out, and I haven't proof-read it as many times as I usually do, so I apologize for any errors. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like._

* * *

"'Sup Gleeks," Puck greeted as he plonked himself down next to Mike, trying to decide whether or not to risk the brown and green lumps of mush that cafeteria staff called food.

"You do realise you're a 'Gleek' too, right?" Mercedes annoyed voice cut through his thoughts.

"Nope. I'm a Stud, M." He glanced across the table to meet her appalled glare and threw her one of his patented smirks. "See, you can't deny it. I'm too awesome to be a Gleek." His smirk growing wider as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, _dude._ One day, I'm gonna be rich and famous, while you'll be stuck working a drive thru window." She muttered under her breath, but he just kept smirking at her until he noticed some of the others approaching.

He frowned when realised a certain brunette wasn't in tow. "Where's Berry?" He directed at Quinn and Tina as they took their usually seats. "Didn't she have gym with you two?"

Both the blonde and blue-haired girls shrugged their shoulders. "She rushed off after she got dressed. We figured she'd be here already." Quinn replied before pulling out a home prepared salad.

"Yeah," Tina agreed as she brought out her own lunch.

Puck's stomach growled as he eyed the enormous sandwich, which looked to be pastrami. His mouth watered as he watched her take the first bite. _Damn, this tiny Asian chick can eat. _He thought in amazement lined with a hint of jealousy. _She's like half my size, and she's eating the food of gods. Well, at least compared to the shit they serve here. _

He was sick of wasting his hard earned pool cleaning money (from the normal way, not the _other _way) on this slop, but he already knew he was way too lazy to make anything himself.

He was halfway through devising a plan to get Rachel to start packing him lunches like Tina's when he felt the pocket of his jeans vibrate. _Speak of the devil. _

His stomach grumbled again as he scrolled down to her incoming message. So he reached for his large grape slushie, figuring it could probably curb some of the hunger until he got to a vending machine. He began reading as he put the straw to his lips and proceeded to take a big sip, only to spray most of it back out again in stunned shock; his hunger instantly forgotten. Coughing furiously, almost the entire contents of his mouth landed all over Finn and Mercedes, who were (unfortunately for them) sitting directly across from him.

But he didn't give a fuck.

He needed to focus back on _her_ message, convinced that he must have read it wrong, but his big whooping coughs made it extremely difficult to concentrate.

_

* * *

Message received: 12.55 pm. _

_Dear Sir, _

_I am writing to inform you that your girlfriend is currently in a highly aroused state, and would greatly appreciate your assistance to solve this problem. I strongly believe that if we work together, we can reach the best possible outcome to suit both parties. _

_Sincerely yours, Rachel Barbara Berry._

* * *

"Dude," Finn's angry voice sounded, as he read and reread the message. "What is your problem? Hello? Puck?"

"Huh?" Puck answered distractedly.

He didn't hear a word of what Finn had to say; his attention focused soled on the tiny screen in front of him.

Even then, only certain words of the message jumped out at him, making it extremely hard to understand.

_Aroused. _

_Appreciate. _

_Assistance._

He felt his pants become slightly constricted when he realised she wanted to have sex.

With him.

Now.

During school hours.

_Damn. _

"PUCK!" Finn and Mercedes yelled together.

He looked up to find them both glaring at him (Mercedes more than usual). "Uh, yeah. Look I'm sorry." He apologised, but he could tell they didn't really believe him.

And he really didn't care.

He stood abruptly and rushed to grab his things, his eyes never leaving his phone, knocking over his chair in the process. "Look, I gotta go." He said quickly, and manoeuvred his way to the cafeteria exit, throwing out his food out on his way out the door .

Once he reached the empty hallway, he instantly headed in the direction of her locker as he hit the redial button.

It rung exactly once.

"_Hello –"_

"Where are you?" He asked, a little more harshly than he intended.

"– _You've reached Rachel Berry. I am presently unavailable to answer your call, but please leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you."_

"Fuck!" He swore softly, as he waited for the beep, trying to make sure his voice returned to normal before he spoke. "Baby, I'd be happy to help you with your 'problem'." He grinned at her choice of words. "Just tell me where and I'll meet you. Hit me back."

He hung up and stared as his phone as he waited for her to call him back, his feet automatically continuing towards her locker.

When he reached her hallway, he looked up to find it completely empty except for some freshman loser who was sitting on the floor studying.

But none of that mattered when his phone buzzed to life again.

_Finally. _He thought as he quickly checked the message.

_

* * *

Message received: 12.59 pm._

_To whom it may concern,_

_I must emphasise that time is of the essence as I have a previously scheduled engagement at 1.30pm. I therefore will only be available for a short amount of time before it will become necessary for me to take matters into my own hands. _

_Cordially, Rachel Barbara Berry._

_

* * *

Fuck. What was she trying to do to him? _He asked himself, frustrated that she hadn't answered his voice message, but more than a little turned on at the thought of her starting without him. _Just as long as she didn't finish without him._

He glanced at the clock on his phone, and his smile grew wider. _One o'clock. Just enough time for one round. Maybe two, if she replies quickly. _

He hit the reply button. _Rach, txt me whr yr & Ill b str8 thr, bb._

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited.

And waited.

_What the fuck? Why isn't she replying? _

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to relieve the pressure in his pants.

"YES!" He yelled triumphantly when his phone vibrated in his hand, causing the freshman to jump back in fear with a loud clang.

_

* * *

Message received: 1.05 pm._

_Dear Mr. Puckerman, _

_Unfortunately, I am unable to disclose my location at this time. I can, however, reveal that I am currently removing my underwear in order to gain better access as I wait for your arrival. _

_Best wishes, Rachel Barbara Berry. _

_

* * *

What the hell was she playing at? _

Puck seriously didn't understand what she the fuck Rachel was trying to do. She clearly wanted him, but she couldn't tell him where she was.

_Damn it. _

It was some sort of game. He had to find her to get the prize. _Fuck! She's such a damn tease. _

And he really didn't have any time to waste.

He ran through the halls towards the gym. He figured, she was most likely hiding in the girls changing room after class. Just as he reached the door, he checked his clock again. _1.09 pm. Damn. _

He burst through the doors calling out her name. "You in here, babe?" He checked showers and all the toilet stalls, but the room was completely empty.

"Fuck!" The word echoed off the tiled walls as he felt his phone vibrate again.

_

* * *

Message received: 1.11 pm. _

_To the male resident of 81 Truman Avenue, _

_I feel I must advise you that your presence is sorely needed as I have thus far been unable to assuage the intense throbbing between my thighs. I therefore must insist that you come post-haste. _

_A message from Rachel Barbara Berry. _

* * *

Puck groaned as he rushed back out of the changing room. He didn't exactly know what all the words meant, but he definitely understood what she meant.

He hit redial again as he continued running through the halls, quickly looking into each of the rooms as he passed.

"Babe, you're killing me." He puffed into his phone when it went straight to voice mail. "Just tell me where you are. Please baby."

It was that moment that he realised he was _so _whipped. He, Noah Puckerman, was begging Rachel Berry for sex, and he couldn't even bring himself to feel outraged or annoyed. And all because she was Rachel Fuckin' Berry.

"Come on, Rachel. Put me out of my misery. You know I'll definitely make it worth your while."

He hung up as he rounded the corner to the music room, hoping beyond hope that she wanted to play out one of his kinky fantasies involving the piano.

_Empty. _

_Shit!_

The search continued.

He checked the girls bathrooms. The janitor's closet. Even the storage room situated underneath a set of stairs. But still no Rachel.

If all the running didn't kill him, it probably wouldn't matter. If he didn't reach her on time, he'd probably end up killing himself.

This was by far the sexiest/hottest/most infuriating thing she'd ever done.

They'd been together 'unofficially' for almost six months now, and he was pretty used to her getting him worked up (in both good and bad ways).

Especially after she finally succumbed to his naughty notes and texts.

Now, he was torn between angry frustration and sexual frustration as images of what she was doing to herself at that very moment flooded his mind. It was enough to make him scream. He'd apparently awoken some seductive, vindictive, sexy, bitch monster, because only someone purely evil would put a guy through this kind of pain.

It was a game. And he was going to win.

He had barely made it into the Science building when his phone buzzed again.

_

* * *

Message Recieved: 1.18 pm. _

_Dear Mr. P. _

_I must stress I require your immediate support as I have just recalled our engagement in the school auditorium last week. My mind has since been bombarded with images of us trapped within the curtains while we waited for the arrival of the other members of New Directions. My legs clinging tightly around your waist as you brought me to two consecutive orgasms. These memories have only served to intensify my arousal. I demand you appear ASAP. _

_Kind regards, Rachel Barbara Berry. _

* * *

Puck skidded to a halt.

_Of course! The auditorium!_

He'd run straight past there earlier, foolishly forgetting the many make out/groping sessions they'd had back stage. He turned around and made a mad dash back where he came from. Other students were starting to trickle back into the hallways after they'd finished eating, and for once he was thankful for the years of football training learning how to manoeuvre his way through traffic.

"I'm here!" He yelled gloriously as he pushed through the heaving sound-proof doors, his breath uneven as he frantically glanced around the large room. "Rachel?" He swiftly made his way to the stage, climbing up to search the area.

_Nothing. _

_Still. _

_Fuck. _

"Rach?" He tried one last time before he ran back up the stairs, racking his brain about where to search next.

_1.21 pm. Damn. _

The football field was the closest. But that was usually her go-to sad place. They'd only ever made out under the bleachers once because she didn't like the mud.

Still. It was a possibility.

He received another message just as he reached the empty field.

_Shit. Damn. Fuck._

_Message received: 1.25 pm. _

_

* * *

For N. Puckerman, _

_I must insist that you hasten your arrival as I am fast approaching the climactic conclusion of my predicament. I would prefer your presence for the finale as I am concerned I will be unable to contain my moans of excitement as I reach my peak. I believe the only solution is to have your lips firmly locked on mine to dampen the sound, and thus prevent any unsuspecting witnesses from overhearing the event. _

_Yours faithfully, Rachel Barbara Berry. _

* * *

Time was running out.

He knew he had barely enough time to reach her, and yet he ran as fast as his long legs could carry him. He should be used to performing as the clock counted down, but then again, the William McKinley football team had only managed to win two games last season.

He figured if he managed to find her before the bell rang, he'd be able to somehow convince her to skip her next class. She'd never been able to deny him whenener he gave her the 'Puckerman look', and he was surely today would be no different.

Especially after her cruel teasing.

He bolted into another building and only just realised he was back where he started when he skidded to a stop just as the other Glee kids were exiting the cafeteria.

"HaveyouseenBerry?" he rushed out, searching with a wild eyed look.

Immediately, their looks changed from confusion to concern.

"Why?" Quinn asked worriedly. "Did something happen? Is she okay?"

Puck took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. "Yeah, yeah." He replied dismissively. "I'm sure she's fine, she just needed me..." He paused as he stopped himself just in time. "...to... um...give her something before class." He covered in what he thought was a convincing manner. "You know how she gets if everything's not perfect." They all nodded. "Have any of you seen her at all?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well," Brittany spoke up as she glanced at the others. "I saw her heading out to the parking lot. But that was ages ago. Back at the beginning of lunch."

_The parking lot. _

He hadn't even thought the look there, but in a kind of made sense. While she did have a taste for voyeurism, Rachel definitely wouldn't risk getting caught having _sex_ in school during school. They'd only ever made out during when school was in session.

_Fuck. _

He turned once more and started up again.

"FUCK!" He yelled out, the sound blending with the bell signalling the end of lunch as it reverberated throughout the halls.

Moments later, his phone buzzed one last time.

_

* * *

Message received: 1.30 pm. _

_Dear Mr. Noah Puckerman. _

_I regret to inform you that the allotted time period for our meeting has elapsed. I am therefore obligated to rescind my previous offer. Please accept my sincerest apologies. Have a nice day. _

_Yours sincerely, Rachel Barbara Berry. _

* * *

He sprinted to his truck, hoping to catch her before she left.

But no such luck. When he got there, the cab was completely empty. _Again. _

He sighed and slumped his forehead against the door.

_Have a nice day? Was she fucking kidding me? _

Even though she'd probably make it up to him later after school, in the privacy of her bedroom, he couldn't help but feel bitter at losing. He really, really, really wanted to win this little game. Her mind was so deviously smart when she wanted it counted (not just the school stuff, for important sex stuff as well). And those messages had turned him on beyond belief.

His muscles froze as he heard soft footsteps approaching. He groaned loudly and turned, expecting to see a teacher, probably about to give him detention for loitering after the bell.

But instead, he was met by the impeccably dressed Rachel Berry with an oddly 'Puckerman' smirk fixed on her face.

"Hello Sir."

* * *

_Author's note: So, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking about doing just one more part attached to this one... with you know... actual smut in it. But I'm still hesitant to do anything more than what I've done, since I don't want it to completely suck. Anyway, on a more positive note, the next part of 'A Whole 'Nother Language' should be out in a few days, since Santa was very kinda this year and gave me a idea on how to fix the road block I had hit. Thanks again for reading. _


End file.
